magifandomcom-20200222-history
Koumei Ren
|kanji = 練紅明 |romaji = Ren Kōmei |alias = Mei |age = 26 |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9.7") |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother/aunt) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (stepsister/cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (stepbrother/cousin) |djinn = Dantalion |allies = Judar Koumei's Assistant |occupation = King Vessel Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire General Adviser to Kouen Ren Kouen Ren’s military staffMagi Stickers |affiliation = Kou Empire Dantalion |manga = Night 111 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (silhouette) Episode 23 (pictured) Episode 25 (debut) |japanese = |image gallery = yes}} Koumei Ren (練紅明, Ren Kōmei) is the Kou Empire's second Prince. He's a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Kouen Ren and Kouha Ren. Koumei is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Vessels. Appearance Koumei is a tall man with long, messy red hair tied back into a ponytail, amber eyes and freckles. He wears baggy robes bearing a taijitu symbol and the big dipper constellation, matching bracelets and a large earring in his left ear. He carries a fan of black feathers. Kouha claims that Koumei is "ugly"Tegaki Blog, but this might be because he doesn't take care of himself. Personality Koumei chooses to stay in the shadows, planning military strategies. He tends to lose himself in his work so that his sleeping and eating habits (and also his appearance) suffer as a result. Unlike Kouen, he speaks courteously to everyone. Although outwardly Koumei appears unassuming and somewhat lazy, and doesn't seem to share his brothers' bloodlust, he is prepared to stop at nothing to unify the world beneath the Kou Empire. History Koumei is Second Emperor's second child; he and his brother, Kouen, have the same mother. Koumei was able to conquer one Dungeon. It was Koumei who devised the system whereby lands conquered by the Kou Empire are forced to adhere to their customs. Plot Second Sindria Arc When Judar arrives in Balbadd, he greets Koumei, who says he was worried since they couldn't get in contact with him. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives him a gift from Sindria. Koumei is worried about the fact Judar came from such a place. Koumei, his younger brother, Kouha, and the priest go to where Kouen is. Judar says to Kouen that he has declared war to Sindria, Koumei gets angry since Judar made not only Sindria, but also the entire Seven Seas Alliance into their enemies without the Emperor permission. But Kouen starts laughing and tells everyone that for his empire that will rule the east, the day in which it will rule the world is imminent.Night 116, Pages 2-5 World Exploration Arc Koumei is in the Imperial City, with his assistant, to attend at Emperor's funeral, and welcomes Hakuei and her troops. Koumei is amazed at how quickly she arrived, Hakuei tells him that it was thanks to the help of Hakuryuu. After that, Hakuryuu Ren arrives along with his Household Vessel, and he seems a little worried with his change. They enter to the royal palace and Kouen arrives shortly after that, then Koumei bows to him.Night 145, Pages 12-17, 19 The next day, he attends to the funeral along with his siblings.Night 146, Page 17 There, Gyokuen Ren greets her children. Koumei keeps a serious expression when Gyokuen grabs Kouen's arm and asks if he will support her. Kouha starts talking to Koumei and says that Gyokuen always fawned over En, and now it seems she has finally decided to move on from him. Kouha asks him if in that case they don't need to hear the testament, but Koumei only says to Kouha mind his manners and look forward, since the priests will begin to read the Emperor's testament. He is shocked and disgusted like everyone when Gyokuen is appointed as Emperor.Night 147, Pages 4-9 At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen. Koumei says that the "Organization" have changed their modus operandi as they begin to become so visible, referring to his aunt. Kouha tells Kouen that what happened in Magnostadt wasn't what they expected. When he was negotiating with them, even though Matal Mogamett faltered when Kouha mentioned Gyokuen, the chancellor refused to collaborate. Koumei mentions that Magnostadt is just like the Kou Empire was a few years ago, with their mass-production of Magic Tools, and the sudden development and increase in their military force. He suspects that Al-Thamen is behind it. Kouen states that it is the result of their Magicians that they were able to expand their strength to that extent, and that if they would come to oppose the Kou Empire, they would be a frightening country.Night 148, Page 14-15 Magnostadt Arc Koumei is working in the palace when his brother, Kouen Ren, calls him and the other Kou Metal Vessel users through long-range Clairvoyance Magic to go to Magnostadt. He answers "Ok, ok, I heard you" and enters in his Dantalion Djinn Equip form.Night 187, Pages 13-14 Aladdin is in trouble because he doesn't have any staff and cannot use his Magic decently when Hakuei uses Paimon's power to catch the Black Djinn and throws them to where the Kou warriors are. Koumei, Hakuei, Kougyoku Ren and Kouha appear with Kouen in the centre and destroy them. Then, Aladdin calls Hakuei, who is surprised to see him and asks what is he doing there. Koumei asks Hakuei is she knows Aladdin, and how are they related. Hakuei, smiling, answers that Aladdin saved her life.Night 188, Pages 12-15 Koumei is fighting against the Black Djinn along with the other Dungeon Capturers. He uses Dantalion's powers, Big Dipper Transfer Circle, which consists in attacking drawing the stars. His attacks slices the Black Djinn. Koumei comments that he's so tired, as his Djinn isn't that fit for battles. Alibaba Saluja is surprised when he sees his abilities, and wonders what the hell are those strange attacks. A few after, he and the majority of the other Dungeon Capturers are tired. He watches Kouen destroying several Black Djinn, and when his brother goes out from his Astaroth Djinn Equip and Alibaba asks if he has run out of Magoi, Koumei answers that Kouen is just switching his Equip.Night 189, Pages 2-4, 7, 12 After regaining his power, Kouen starts destroying the Black Djinn without hesitation. Alibaba cannot believe that Kouen really wants to destroy ten thousands Black Djinn. Aladdin exclaims that doing that is too reckless, and that they have to stop him or his body will be severely damaged. Koumei replies that it's useless, as Kouen wouldn't listen to them, and adds that Kouen is the kind of person that doesn't mind hurting himself. Alibaba, with a face of comprehension and respect, begins to say that Kouen is doing this for the sake of the world. Koumei interrupts him, saying that he didn't mean that, which surprises Alibaba, who is not understanding. Koumei comments that Kouen has an excited face.Night 190, Pages 1-3 When Kouen and Alibaba starts summoning their Extreme Magic at the same time, Koumei says that they have to protect them so no Black Djinn gets close to them, at which Hakuei agrees.Night 190, Page 9 After Alibaba summons his Extreme Magic, Koumei asks Kouen how long should he keep transferring the potential damages away from the city, and adds that it's quite exhausting. Kouha is behind him cheering him on. He's very surprised when Kougyoku's attacks damage the doll.Night 191, Pages 1, 18 Kouen orders Koumei to direct the attacks of Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuei and Aladdin to avoid the doll of absorbing them. Thanks to Dantalion's abilities, the attacks reach and damage the doll. Then, the Dungeon Capturers attack again, with Kouen and Alibaba joining the fight. Koumei directs the attacks, but after the impact they realize that the doll begins to steal Rukh from the sea and becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 4-18 The doll damages Kougyoku and Kouha, and Koumei uses his power to teleport an entire mountain to damage the doll -much for the priest's surprise- but the attack fails, as the doll remains unharmed.Night 193, Pages 9-10 Alibaba exclaims that they have to use their Djinn Equip to help the Seven Seas Alliance, but Koumei objects that their Magoi is already at its limit. He fully recovers his Magoi thanks to Scheherazade and summons his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 11, 13-14 He then watches the Medium falling to pieces, hurt and exhausted. His Djinn Equip wears off and he falls on his knees.Night 196, Pages 2-3 Koumei and his family are surrounded by the Seven Seas Alliance. When Darius Leoxses suggests that they may be hiding a trump card, Koumei answers that they don't know if the Seven Seas Alliance is hiding a trump card somewhere either, and raises his fan.Night 198, Pages 3-5 Current Arc Abilities Koumei's_Djinn_Equip.png|Koumei's Djinn Equip Koumei_using_Dantalion's_powers.png|Big Dipper Transfer Circle Koumei_Dantalion_attacks_1.png Koumei_Dantalion_attacks_2.png|Mutiple Big Dipper Transfer Circles Koumei_raw_using_D_powers.png|Teleporting a mountain Koumei can't do anything without his Metal Vessel. Djinn Dantalion Metal Vessel His Metal Vessel might be the fan with black feathers that he carries along. *'Big Dipper Transfer Circle' : By drawing the constellation, Big Dipper, with his fingers it acts as a magic circle that can teleport objects or persons through it to another constellation. He is also able to transfer the potential damages that a certain area may receive away from the placeNight Night 191, Page 1 and can even teleport a great amount of materia like a mountainNight 193, Pages 9-10, but it is quite exhausting for him. Djinn Equip In his Djinn Equip form, Koumei has horns on each side of his head and his hair loose. He wears some kind of armor and has the eight pointed star symbol on the back of each hand. Battles/Events Relationships Kouen Ren Both Koumei and Kouha show great respect for Kouen, calling him "Brother and King", and they also know very well how greedy he is when it comes to knowledge. Kouha Ren Though Kouha teases him about his appearance, Koumei is a caring and responsible older brother, warning Kouha to mind his manners at their father's funeral. When the Medium badly injured Kouha, Koumei became enraged and attacked brutally in retaliation. Later, he is seen healing Kouha's wounds, and apparently gives him his own robe to wear. Judar Koumei has little patience for Judar's eccentric antics, chastising him for disappearing without notice and playing pranks on the royal family. Hakuei Ren When it appears the Medium might have crushed Hakuei, Koumei displays concern for her safety. Koumei also calls Hakuei 'Lady Hakuei'. Trivia *His name means Red Light or Bright Red in Japanese. *It might also be a reference to the famous Chinese strategist Kongming (Zhuge Liang), whose name is Koumei in Japanese. *Koumei is the second character introduced that has freckles, the first being Jafar. *Lack of sleep has troubled his skin. *He likes to feed pigeons and his weakness is his rough skin. His special skill is military strategies.Magi Official Guidebook *His type of woman is the wifely, dedicated type. *Koumei is the adviser of his brother, Kouen. *He likes military affairs, but he has no vitality. *Koumei has a habit of rubbing the back of his head with one hand when embarrassed or frustrated. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Kou Empire